


Five Ways It All Ended Happily for George Hammond

by Paian



Series: And If They Have Not Stopped, Then They Are Dancing Still [1]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: 100-1000 Words, 5 Things, Community: sg1_five_things, Gen, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-24
Updated: 2007-06-24
Packaged: 2017-10-03 17:04:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paian/pseuds/Paian





	Five Ways It All Ended Happily for George Hammond

He lived long enough to see his granddaughters grow up into extraordinary, successful, and happy women.

He saw the last threats to the Milky Way and Pegasus galaxies eliminated and the beginning of an age of intergalactic peace, prosperity, and cultural exchange.

He became president of the United States, and when his second term was over was elected the first president of the newly formed Union of Terran Nations.

When he retired from public service, he finally had the leisure to write his book, and it became an instant best-seller and molded the thoughts and aspirations of generations to come.

He died at home in Texas, content with the life he had led and the things he had accomplished, surrounded by his family and his friends and with his big old hound dogs cuddled up in the bed with him, and his last words were "I'll be there in a minute, darlin'."


End file.
